Star Crossed
by Sakina the Fallen Angel
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Whilst the Doctor is out gallivanting and saving the world from imminent doom and destruction, Captain Jack Harkness tries to have his way with Rose! Fic R n’ R please!


My first Doctor Who fic, so don't be too harsh, reviewers!

* * *

Star-Crossed

Rose leaned against the cliff railing and gazed out towards the ocean. The sea was ablaze with the fiery oranges and deep ruby hues of the setting sun. A few lone seagulls wheeled overhead in and out of wispy clouds, against a backdrop of purple skies.  
She took a deep breath, and absorbed the whole scenery around her- the straggling trees behind, the stretch of golden water lapping on timeless shores in front…Ever since the Doctor, everything seemed so_ normal_, so ordinary-  
"Miss Rose Tyler." A cute American accent sliced through her contemplations.  
Whipping around, she was met by a pair of dark handsome eyes. "Captain Jack?"  
"The one and only, ma'am," he said, bowing before sweeping her off her feet in one charming embrace. "I would've known you'd come to the cliffs at Whitby."  
She shot him a quizzical look.  
"One of the most beautiful hotspots in Britain. However, if it's romantic oceans you want…" He left the question hanging.  
"How did you get here?" Rose asked, intrigued.  
Jack produced a small key.  
"The Tardis? But what about the Doctor?"  
"Oh, he's out and about. He won't notice. Plus, we'll only be visiting the sister of the planet he's currently on."  
He held out his arm.  
"Coming?"  
"Sounds like a date," Rose laughed, hooking her arm around his.

"Look, you have two minutes to comply, otherwise you leave me no choice but to take out all your armed forces."  
There was a snigger. The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the giant masses swarming in. He looked grim.  
"Single-handedly."

"Where are we?" Rose stepped out of the Tardis, onto an alien soil. She gasped in delight.  
"See the vast ocean here?" Jack took off his cap. "So deep, it'll swamp your every thought if you're not careful."  
"But you can swim in it, right?"  
Jack leaned over and whispered, "But I wouldn't. The liquid's acidic. Melt off your toes."  
"Right." Rose took in the rest of her surroundings.  
She was standing on another cliff, only instead of being in Whitby; she was a few thousand light years away, on an alien planet unknown to humankind. Talk about a short trip! Two suns were both dipping into the sea, magnificent blazons of colour once again splashed across the horizon. In the distance, strange coral-like structures rose out of the deep; ragged lonely structures that protruded towards the hazy mauve sky. The waves lapped against one close to Rose, and she could almost feel the forlorn aura of one so lost emanating from it.  
She turned to Jack. "What are they?"  
"No one knows," he murmured.  
They sat under a sprawling purple leaved tree, and leaning against the rough bark they watched the sky change gradually from a deep purple to a midnight blue. As the first stars peeked, huge shadows of the coral-like structures were thrown across the dark ocean, and as more stars glittered, they could be seen silhouetted against the night sky.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jack sighed, chewing an Earth grass straw lazily.  
Behind them, the Tardis hummed softly, her gentle lights comforting in this barren world.  
"Does anything actually live here?" Rose asked.  
Jack patted the tree trunk, causing a few fragile leaves to fall out.  
"No, I mean apart from this tree."  
"Poorbugger," Jack said. "I think you've hurt it's feelings. It's dying as well." He indicated the drooping branches, the bare roots, struggling for survival.  
"It's sad, isn't it?" Rose said quietly.  
"I don't think so, at least we have the whole planet to ourselves, right?" Jack flashed a winning smile.  
Rose ignored his advances. "No, but look at everything. This place must've once been a thriving hotspot. Can't you feel the sadness?"  
Jack stopped leaning towards her, and lowered his head. "I feel it all right, I've felt it ever since we touched down."  
"But what happened, to make such a beautiful place so lifeless?" Rose cried out in despair.  
"You know, the ocean isn't really acidic. We could go for a swim, if you want." Jack glanced at Rose. "Or maybe not. OK," he sighed, "From what I heard, this planet used to be teeming with life. All peaceful and friendly creatures, too-"  
"If it can happen to such a peaceful place, then who is there to say that one day Earth won't become like this?"

"Hey up, folks!" Another voice pierced the night air. "Been looking for this."  
The Doctor appeared out of thin air, tapping the Tardis. "Jack, you missed the takeover of a century- not only did I save Grsannepocalaxn from destruction, I also-"  
Jack stood up, glad for the interruption. He left Rose in a sombre mood, still contemplating under the canopy of stars.

Rose walked across the smooth milky sands, staring at the giant coral like structures. Behind her, the Tardis hummed and buzzed as it waited patiently for Rose to return. She listened to the swishing of the waves, and bending down, picked up a lone pebble. With one flick of her wrist, she sent it skimming across the endless ocean, and under the pale light of the two moons, watched the solitary pebble skim as far as her eye could see.

* * *

What do you think? Sorry if there wasn't any plot. I tried to create a sort of contemplating effect and to develop emotions, keeping the characters IC as much as possible- let me know if I have succeeded or not! 


End file.
